At The Beginning
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: What happens when you don't remember a thing? And what happens when you seemed to have lost your world in one moment with only a few words? Set after the season Finale End of the Beginning.
1. Prologue

**At The Beginning.**

**A/N:This is my first Bones fic. It is set after the season finale The End of The Beginning. For you Bones fans out there,I have only been watching this show for a few months. I have seen some episodes from earlier seasons because of TNT and have seen the season four episodes because of Fox. I have yet to see every episode of Bones,especially the very first episode in season one. So with that,I hope you all enjoy this story. It won't have many chapters,maybe 6 to 8.**

**Prologue**

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Booth wasn't supposed to wake up and not have a clue of who she was. And yet,here Temperance Brennan sat,staring woundedly at the man who had said those three words. "What?" She croaked out as tear tracks spilled down her cheeks.

Seely Booth's dark puppy dog brown eyes stared at her sadly,regretfully. It was obvious that he felt guilty about not knowing her. "Who are you?" He asked her again.

This time,as the words washed over her she stepped back,pressing herself against a hospital wall. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly as if trying to see his words as a nightmare that she would soon awaken from.

"Miss?" A kindly nurse queried,laying a gentle hand on her arm.

Brennan whipped around to face an elderly woman in a crisp pair of yellow scrubs.

The old woman had an expression of concern settling upon her face as she looked at the woman with the electric blue eyes who had been at the hospital the past four days more than she'd been home. "Are you alright?" She asked,silver hair glinting in the light.

Brennan nodded her head carefully,forcing a smile upon her lips. "I'm fine." She muttered, lying through her at the floor and pushing past the nurse she walked out the door.

Her steps echoed in the long empty hallway. She felt so weak,almost sick. Once again,it was as if someone she cared for was choosing to leave her behind although she new that it wasn't Booth's fault that he could not remember her. He had amnesia.

Angela,Cam,Hodgins and Sweets all ran up to her as soon as they saw her.

"Bren! How is he?" Angela questioned breathlessly,her eyes alight with curiousity.

Brennan just looked at them,words failing her for pretty much the first time ever. She brushed past them without a word. She needed to concentrate on something. ANYTHING but what had occured in that hospital room.

Her friends just stared after her,knowing better than to run after her. Something was infinitly wrong.

**Next Chapter:Angela urges Brennan to go see Booth. Everyone tries their best to make Booth remember.**


	2. Chapter One

**At The Beginning **

**Chapter One**

"Sweetie,you need to go see Booth." Angela said. It had been five days since she'd seen him,since he woke up and didn't remember her. "I mean...it's important for his recovery to know that you care." It was obvious that Booth's amnesia was affecting the anthropoligist worse than it was any of his other friends. It wasn't that Angie,Hodgins,Sweets,and Cam didn't care for him---they did. It was just different with Brennan and Booth. It had been from the beginning.

Brennan crossed her arms under her chest stubbornly. "Why? It's not like he's going to know who I am." She said,leaning over to study the skull that sat infront of her. She took it in gloved hands as she did her best to ignore her friend.

Angela sighed. "Look...I _know _that it feels like your being...abandoned all over again,but you will feel terrible if you don't go to see him." She told her friend gently before she turned to leave the room.

Brennan groaned as she watched her friend leave. How was it that Angela could be so right about her perception on things?

-------

"Booth,hey." Hodgins said nervously,taking a seat by Booth's hospital bed. Angela,Cam,and Sweets shuffled in as well.

The man in the bed let out a moan and sat up,massaging his temples. "Um...hi." He uttered,lifting his hand in a small wave. His eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. "Where's Bren?" He asked,swallowing hard as he remembered his dream.

Angela tilted her head to the side,trying to keep the smile off of her face in such a serious situation. Even now,when he had no real memory of Brennan,he still craved her company. "She had to get home sweetie. She had a family dinner with her Max,Russ,Amy,Emma,and Hayley."

He rubbed his bandaged head gently. "Those names....they all seem familiar but I can't exactly place them in my mind." He sounded sad about that.

"Max is Dr. B's...I mean Brennan's father. Russ is her brother. Amy is Russ' girlfriend,though they really seem married more than anything and Emma and Hayley are Brennan's step nieces." Hodgins offered helpfully.

Angela took a step forward holding out a book. A purple velvet book that was tied together with blue ribbon. There was a picture on the front of Booth with his arm around Brennan. The two were smiling at the camera happily. In black lettering the top of the album said Memories. Very fitting considering the situation. "It's to help you remember. There are pictures of your son and Bren,me Hodgins Zach----all of us. I figured it would help you." She mentions Zach with a crackle in her voice. It's hard for everyone to think of the young man who was so horribly mislead.

Booth takes the book in his hand and lets his hand linger over the photo of him and Brennan,fingers moving over the auburn haired woman's face. He lifts his eyes again. "Can you tell Bren that I want to see her?" He ask pleadingly. "I don't know why,but I feel a really strong connection to her---more so than anyone other than my son."

"We'll try Seeley." Cam says,clearing her throat and moving to squeeze his arm gently.

Sweets nodded in agreement. "We'll be sure to tell Dr Brennan." The young psychologist answered carefully.

Suddenly a nurse came in and smiled apologetically at everyone. "I'm sorry but visiting time is over. Mr Booth needs his rest."

With murmurs of goodbye,the squints left although Sweets stood in the doorway for moment as if pondering if he should say what was on his mind. It couldn't hurt. It wasn't like Booth could hurt him from a hospital bed and hell,this might help him regain his memories. "If I may Agent Booth,the reason Dr Brennan hasn't really been to see you is because it hurts. It feels to her as if she has lost you. You are physically there and are fine but your mind and the Booth she knows aren't within sight and that hurts her. She's lost many people and has had a hard time trusting but you've helped her and now she feels as if she has lost it all." And with a smile and wave,Sweets was gone.

------

Back at Temperance Brennan's apartment,she sat at her kitchen table eating an italian meal of lasanga,salad,and breadsticks with her family just as Angela had told Booth. While she was happy to be with her family,she couldn't help but feel an ache in her hurt. She missed Booth. She never really realised how much she'd come to depend on him and she felt a sense of guilt for not seeing him in the hospital but she really couldn't help it.

"Auntie Tempe?" A small voice asked causing her to look at Hayley who sat beside her with a look that Brennan herself often had on her face when she was studying bones.

"Yes Hayley?" Brennan asked,looking at the adorable freckle faced girl.

"Are you sad? Mommy told me about what happened to that nice guy who brought us the Christmas tree at the jail last year. Is he ok?" Hayley asked innocently.

Russ stopped chewing his food and looked at his sister,wondering how she'd answer the question. Max stared on in interest as did Amy while Emma just continued to eat her Lasanga.

"Yeah. He's okay Hayley. He had a tumor. They had to get it out and he's fine now." Brennan said softly.

"Then why are you upset?" The little girl asked,puzzled.

Temperance shifted in her chair uncomfortably,feeling the tears drip down her cheeks now. "He doesn't remember me."

**Next Chapter:Brennan talks to Max about why she hasn't seen Booth,Russ goes to speak to Booth about his sister,Parker pays his father a visit**


	3. Chapter Two

**At The Beginning**

**Chapter Two**

Brennan and Max quietly began to pick up the dishes from the table. Russ,Amy,and the girls had left a few moments ago to return home. Max had decided to stay and help his daughter clean up the place a little. And perhaps ask a few questions as well. He could tell that his daughter was upset about Booth and he knew that she hadn't been to see him in almost five days. A fact of which he learned from Angela,Tempe's friend.

"So why haven't you went to see Booth,Tempe?" He asked bluntly.

She looked up sharply and looked to her father as she placed the dishes in the sink that was filling up with soapy water. "Did Angela tell you that?" She asked of her father as she sucked in a breath.

"She was worried about you honey. She said that you haven't seen him in four days since he woke up with no memory." Max replied softly,tilting his head in his daughter's direction as he dried the dishes she handed him with a dish towel.

Brennan's hand froze in the soapy water for a brief moment before she caught hold of herself and began to wash a dish. "Well she has no reason to be. I'm fine. I've just been busy is all." She said carefully,veiling her emotions.

"No offense Tempe,but that is a load of crap your spewing. Your not seeing him because you feel betrayed. You know it's irrational but you can't help it. I suppose it's mine and your mother's fault for that." Max said sadly.

She didn't say anything,just turned her blue eyes on her father a look in them which Booth had correctly dubbed as "sad little girl face" reflecting at him through those eyes of hers.

Max moved closer to his daughter and pulled her into a warm hug. "I'm sorry we left you back then sweetie but I meant what I said two years ago when I found you again and told you that if you met a guy you trusted then to not let him go. Booth wouldn't hurt you. Not purposefully. He cares for you,I can tell."

Brennan choked on a laugh as she hugged her father back desperately,squeezing her eyes shut on the tears that threatened to fall.

-------

It was morning time the next day, Russ shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he tentatively opened the door to Seeley Booth's hospital room. He was nervous. Tempe would kick his ass if she new that he was here. But he wasn't worried about that now. He had to talk to Booth. Had to make him remember. He couldn't bare to see the pain in his sister's eyes anymore. A pain he'd only seen a few times before. He looked at the drawing Hayley had handed him early that morning over breakfast for him to give Booth. She'd never really met Booth but she knew that her Aunt Temperance cared for him and that he was the man who'd given them that tree on Christmas last year at the jail. Since then,Hayley had been begging to meet Booth and his son Parker to thank them.

The man in question sat in the bed,brows furrowed as he looked at a purple book in his hand. He seemed to be studying it intently.

Russ didn't say a word as he walked quietly over to the bed and sat down in the chair that Tempe had occupied five days ago. The book,he noticed contained photos of his sister and Booth in a hug or smiling at one another,pictures of the squints and of Parker. "Booth?" He asked softly trying to gain the man's attention.

The FBI agent looked up sharply from his spot in the bed,narrowing his eyes at Russ. "Why can't I remember her? I feel like I should." His eyes were on a picture that he was rubbing with his thumb. It was one of Tempe dressed up for a party being hosted by the Jefforsonian.

Russ smiled at the photo. His sister was laughing at the camera her unique blue eyes absolutely sparkling. She looked happier than he'd seen her in a long time. "That's because you two are close. Tempe...that's the woman in the picture is my little sister. You two work together and are the best of friends. Your really important to her."

"If I'm so important to her then why hasn't she come to see me once in the past four days?" Booth asked roughly as he dropped the book and ran a large hand down his face. He didn't know why,but it hurt that the strange woman he'd seen when he'd first woken up hadn't come back to see him. Why was she so unwilling?

"Tempe's been hurt alot in the past. She trust you and cares for you and suddenly she feels like she lost you. You can't blame her for that. If you blame anyone blame my father and I." Russ whispered slowly.

Booth raised an eyebrow at him as he wondered what Russ was implying. His eyes then landed on the construction paper in Russ' hand. "What's that?" He asked,nodding his head torward it.

Russ laughed as he handed him the picture. "Haley made it. She's my girlfriend's daughter. I love her like she was my own. She's about your son's age."

The drawing was stick figures and a square shape with circles he recognised as faces peeking out. on the other side a stick figure drawn in blue stood next to a smaller stick figure in green. Something in the shape of a large cone with small circles on it was beside them. Each figure and face was named and in colorful lettering,it said:"Thank you for the tree last year and get well soon!" written in a child's scraw.

Booth looked at Russ absolutely puzzled. "What does she mean thank you for the tree?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Last year,my father and I were in jail. You and Tempe arranged it so we could rent a trailer for the night so dad,Tempe,Amy,Hayley,Emma,and I could spend Christmas Eve together. We weren't aloud to have a Christmas tree inside and I guess Tempe told you because that night you called her on the phone and told all of us to look out the window. When we did you and your son were standing out there with a tree all lit up. It meant alot to all of us." He looked to his watch and noticed that he should be heading back home. He,Amy,and the girls had moved closer to where Tempe lived and owned a small house. He had managed to get a job at a garage. "Listen,I should go now. I have to be getting home. Don't worry so much about remembering right now. You'll remember when your ready." With that he was out the door.

-----

It was sometime after lunch when a blonde woman walked into the room holding the hand of a small boy around seven. The child had a mop of blond curls and big brown eyes that were half hidden by his hair.

"Daddy!" The little boy cried as he pratically ran to the bed and bounced onto it.

"Easy Parker." Rebecca scolded half-heartedly as she watched her son smile for the first time since Booth had went in for surgery nine days ago. She hadn't brought her's and Seeley's son to see his father for a few days because she got word from Dr Brennan that Booth had amnesia. The woman had been distraught over the phone. The woman that supposedly didn't get too emotional and who was calm and rational at all times was anything but. Luckily though,Booth remembered Parker from what Hodgins had told her over the phone. He'd just lost his memory of the years of knowing the squints. Rebecca couldn't help but wonder how he'd react to seeing the son he last remembered as a three year old.

But she didn't need to worry about that as a grin immediatly lit up Booth's face as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Parker. "Hey Parker!" He said as he hugged his son tightly to him for once in the five days since he woke up he didn't feel frustrated or like a failure for not remembering obviously important people in his life.

**Next Chapter:Parker and Booth continue to hang out,Brennan decides to go see Booth.**


End file.
